the flower hosue
by Black Fire Neko
Summary: naruto is a girl who goes to japan to live with her anut she meets Itachi found out what happens
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

looking at the paper in her hand as she looks around the busy streets trying to figuer out where she was suppose to go

''so do I go this way or do I go that way'' she muttered to herself she gasped as she was pushed to the side hr head snapped to the side finding a guy with long brown hair and white eyes ''hey watch it buster" She snapped at him ''why don't you watch it is this your first time here'' he replied back with smooth and boredom she perked up at this ''yes it is so be nice okay... sorry I have to find the Flower house'' she looked at him with hope

the guy looked at her " the Flower house I know were that is follow me I'll take you there'' she jumped up and down with excitement ''what really thank you so much I'm Naruko" she held out her hand to him he looked at her for a moment "Neji... come on its this way" they walked down the street Naruko was doing the happy dance in her head they finally came to a big building with the FLOWER HOUSE Neji turned and walked away ''here you go''

Naruko turned ''thank you so much!...so this is the Flower house man why do I have to have a aunt that owns a place like this man I don't like this at all'' Naruko muttered and she walked in "Hello my name is Sakura what can i do for you?" Naruko was greeted by a girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing a pink Kimono "Hi i'm looking for Tsunade she's my aunt" Sakura nodded "her office is the last door on the right go right ahead" Sakura said as she pointed to the hallway Naruko nodded "thank you" she made her way down the hall way she finally came to the office "Tsunade's office" Naruko smiled and walked in there behind a desk with a blonde hair women with her face in paper work "Hello Aunt Tsunade"

Tsuanda's head snapped up her eyes widen whent hey landed on Naruko a bright smile crossed she jumped over the desk and ran over to Naruko pulling into a tight hug against her large breast ''NARUKO! YOU'RE HERE I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE GOING TO LIVE WITH ME'' Tsunade happily cheered Naruko gasped for air in the bone crushing hug she finally got her head out of the hug

''aunty Tsunade'' Naruko gasped out Tsunade pulled back keeping her hand's on Naruko's shoulder "Oh Naruko just call me Tsunade oh Naruko look at you man you are all grown up'' Tsunade looked at Naruko she was wearing a black belly shirt and black baggy pants with chains on them and her had his ears pierced all the way up and she a guitar she also had her eyebrow and her belly bottomed pierced to Naruko smiled and looked at Tsunade who was in her late 40s but looked like she was in her 20s ''you look great also Tsunade so why am I here'' Naruko finally asked the questioned

Tsunade sighed and leaned against her desk ''well your parents asked me to so you are going to be living here with me your parents did not want you any more I am going to take you in'' Tsunade said softly not wanting to anger Naruko who's face went blank

''what ever'...so were do I sleep'' Naruko asked her tone was dead Tsunade nodded and took Naruko down the hallway to her room the room was black and orange Naruko smiled and pulled off her guitar and placed it on the bed Tsunade smiled and clapped her hands together ''here you go oh and I am going to take you out to show you every thing so just put your things down and come with me''

Naruko nodded setting all of her things down and followed Tsunade through the whole town they sat down for lunch at a café

Somewhere else

''Itachi were are we going tell me right now ok'' a teenage boy demanded his older brother his black eyes looked with his brothers ''stop your complaining ok Sasuke we are going to the café I have to work and mom and dad told me to keep a eye on you here we are so just sit down and be bored" Itachi groaned out running his hand through his hair Sasuke didn't say anymore and just followed his brother

Naruto and Tsunade

they sat down at a table they ordered drinks ''so Naruko what have you been up to lately'' Tsunade asked taking a drink of her coffee Naruko looked at her Strawberry Lemonade in front of her ''well nothing much I was in a band but I have to come here so I use to have a band but nothing less'' she said with a shrug and took a drink Tsunade looked at her ''your mom told me that you have been getting into trouble a lot'' Naruko's hand gripped her glass before relaxing ''yea why is that bad I like doing things but um I don't know what to do any more?" Tsunade nodded ''did you have a boy friend''

Naruko shook her head''what no way the girls and boys are all sacred of me uh and when I had to work with one for school she/he would not even help with it she/he did not even come near me to help me with it so yea I have not had a boy friend yet" Tsunade chuckled at her Niece ''oh well that is to bed maybe you will get a boy friend here you never know'' Tsunade thoughtfully said Naruko shrugged ''well I want some one who will like being with me and like me'' Tsunade nodded understanding what she was saying "'well you never know some might be with you for you so what do you want to eat'' Naruko shook her head the waiter came over "what can i get for you two?" Naruko looked ''I'll have the sushi''

Itachi and Sasuke sat down at a table Itachi noticed a girl with long blonde hair pulled back in a braid with bright blue eyes he watched the waiter walk up ''what would you guys like" the blonde spoke first ''I'll have the sushi'' she said her voice was soft and gentle ''and I'll just have more coffee'' the one she was sitting with said the waiter nodded ''okay it will be right here in a minute''

'she's beautiful i wonder where she's from and how old she is?' Itachi thought Sasuke looked at his brother and followed his sight and saw the girl he raised an eye-brow the waiter came back ''here you go''

Tsunade nodded ''thank you so Naruko you will be working with the girls'' Tsunade asked taking a drink of her coffee Naruko's eyes got wide''what why me I don't know how you guys do things here I just want to go home I don't care if my parents don't want me to bad they had me so it is there fault'' she hissed the last part Tsunade sighed ''Naruko that is not why they did not want you they um...'' Tsunade trailed off Naruko raised a hand to stop her ''I know why they did not want me they think I was the little kid who killed all of those people but it was not me'' she said as she stood up and turned around and ran

Tsunade shot up ''NARUKO COME BACK HERE'' she yelled the brothers looked at each other Itachi watched as she ran off Sasuke smirked at his brother and walked over to Tsunade "Hey we'll help you find her" Sasuke said Tsunade looked at him Itachi's eye-brows shot up Tsunade nodded "thank you" Sasuke nodded ''so were do you live?" Sasuke asked "the flower house i don't think she would go there" Tsunade sadly said "well why don't you go that way i'll go this way and Itachi go that way" Tsunade nodded and they split up Itachi headed toward the Flower House

he walked in and he heard music he walked down one of the hallways following the music he opened the door and found Naruko sitting on her bed playing her guitar

**Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away**

**Chorus:**  
**Can you turn my black roses red?**  
**Can you turn my black roses red?**

**Drowning in my loneliness**  
**How long must I hold my breath**  
**So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea**  
**I reach to the sky as the moon looks on**  
**One last year has come and gone**  
**It's time to let your love rain down on me**

**Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)**  
**Cause**  
**I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love (x6)**

**Can you turn my black roses red? (x3)**  
**Cause I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love**  
**I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love**

Naruko stopped playing and laid her head down on the guitar Itachi started clapping Naruko's head snapped up "that was beautiful" he aid she glared at him ''who are you and what do you want'' she hissed he walked closer into her room ''I am here to find you for you aunt'' Naruko hissed ''tell her to leave me alone I just want to be a lone so I can sing some songs that me and my band made'' she said as she ran her hand over the neck of the guitar Itachi watched her

'was that one of the songs it was wonderful how old are you?" he asked she looked up at him ''I'm 16 why oh and you still did not answered me who are you and why are you working for my aunt'' she asked he shook his head ''I am Itachi and I am 17 and I just wanted to help out you know your aunt is really worried about you'' she nodded giving him a small smile and pulled out her phone''I'll call her... just leave me alone...hey Tsunade yea I'm fine I just went back to the flower house yea fine bye'' Itachi started walking out

''bye Naruko'' Itachi said Naruko's head snapped over to him before he left ''hey how did you know my name'' she questioned Itachi looked over his shoulder ''your aunt told me bye'' Naruko shook her head

(1 week later)

''NARUKO GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW WE HAVE A PROBLEM!'' Tsunade's voice rang out through the flower house scaring the girls and made them hit the ground Naruko ran down the hallway she ran into the room only to find Tsunade sitting behind the desk "God Tsunade don't do that i thought something was wrong" Naruko groaned out as she placed her hand on her beating heart Tsunade chuckled slightly Naruko sat down

Tsunade looked at Naruko ''we need a another girl and you are the only girl left here so please please please" Tsunade pleaded Naruko's eyes shot opened "what no no why would i do that" Naruko looked at her aunt like she was insane "please Naruko please please this will be the only time i'll ask you to do this please please please" Tsunade begged Naruko looked at her and sighed she pitched the bridge of her nose ''fine what is it that I'm doing'' Tsunade moved to Naruko she whispered into Naruko's ear Naruko's eyes got wide and shot back ''what hell no I am not a toy for some one'' Naruko was disgusting at the thought

''please please Naruko you have to please'' Tsunade begged Naruko sighed ''fine but if the guys does any thing to me it will be your felt you got that'' Tsunade cheered ''go get ready they will be here any minute so go'' Tsunade moved her out of her office Naruko shook her head and made her way and got ready

'' hello there gentlemen come with me your guys room is this way here you go and the girls will be here in just a moment'' Tsunade said a to a group of boys around one table a guy with spiky brown hair and red strips on his cheeks replied ''thank you so Shikamaru what girl will you pick'' he turned to his friend who had brown hair pulled back into a spiky pony-tail his eyes closed ''I don't know'' he replied boredly

Naruko and Sakura made their way in front of them ''hello there boys my name is Sakura'' Sakura said ''and my name is Naruko we're here to wait for the other girls" Naruko said

the boys ran around cashing the two girls around Itachi keep his eyes on Naruko he could see that she did not like this at all and when the boys tunched her she just wanted to slap them Tsunade walked back with the other girls ''guys the other girls are here ok and here they are they will tell you there names ok then you guys get to pick which girl you want''

''hi my name I Hinata''

''my name is Sakura''

''my name is Temari uh Gaara what are you doing here'' Tusnade looked at the two ''you guys know each other'' Tsunade looked at the two Gaara nodded ''that is my sister so if any of you guys do any thing to her you will get hurt'' Gaara growled

''hi my name is Ino''

''my name is TenTen" her brown hair pulled back into two buns

''hi my name is Krain'' red hair red eyes with glasses

a girl with blue hair and green eyes

''hey my name is Konan'' Blue hair and blue eyes

'' hey my name is Naruko'' Naruko said fake smile and hiding glares Tsunade smiled ''so boys you get to pick which girl you want you will dral numbers to see who goes first so pick a number'' she moved around the group letting them take a number

''ok so who is going first'' Kiba asked looking at his friends Shikamaru sighed and stood up "i am" he sighed "go shikamaru!" he went up to Temari

and they left the stage next what Chouji and he pick Krian third was Kiba and he pick Hinata fourth was Lee and he picked(we all knew that he would pick her) Sakura fiftieth was Gaara and he pick Konan Sixth was Shino and he picked Ino Seventh was Sasuke and he picked TenTen and Itachi had Naruko once Tsunade saw that every boy had a girl she nodded ''ok boy you got your girl so girls show the boys to there rooms'' Naruko walked over to her and hissed lowly ''Tsunade remember what I said to you''

Tsunade sighed and looked at her niece ''Naruko you have to do what they say that is was they payed for so sorry'' she whispered back Naruko glared at her she turned and took Itachi down the hallway and took him into a room Itachi sat down at the small tableNaruko did not look at him at all and Itachi could see that she did not like being in a room alone with him

''Naruko'' she snapped her head up to see him closer to her she back away from him he just got closer to her until her back was to the wall ''Naruko are you alright you don't look so good are you sick'' he placed his on her forehead a faint blue appeared on her face ''it's nothing Itachi what are you doing here you do know that this is a places were boys come to you know'' she said softly Itachi pulled away and sight ''I am here because I had to come with my brother my parents told me to'' he explained Naruko relaxed ''oh well why did you pick me you could have had some one else?" she asked

Itachi thought about it for a moment before giving her a answer "I want to talk to you'' she raised an eye-brow ''what why would you want to talk to me I nothing but a girl who wants to go home'' she said softly Itachi sat back and relaxed ''well I want to know every thing about you what you like and what do you find intresting every thing'' she shook her head ''well ok I will tell you well I like music a lot I like animals I want to save them and every thing and my hobbies are dancing singing and drawing what I don't like is people that think that there better the every one''

(20 minets)

''there I told you every thing about me happy and why are you looking at me like that'' Naruko said with a giggled Itachi smiled he shook his head ''no reason and yes I am happy that you told me about yourself'' Naruko smiled

Knock

Tsunade walked in and looked at them''Naruko Itachi" They looked over at her ''yes we are in here Tsunade what is it'' Itachi asked Tsunade smiled ''well the others want to stay the night and since you are the oldest I have to make sure it is alright with you'' Itachi thought about it for a moment Naruko looked at him

''yeah it is'' Tsunade nodded ''Naruko will be yours for the night" Naruko's eyes got wide "'Tsunade what'' Tsunade flinched at the tone ''sorry Naruko you have to'' Naruko looked like she was almost in tears''aunty why me I have other things to do and you know how I feel about being alone with a boy with no one with me''

Tsunade looked away ''I am sorry but you have to have fun Naruko Itachi'' she left the room Itachi looked at her weird 'what did she mean about being alone with a boy ' Naruko shoo her head and looked at Itachi ''Itachi do you want a drink'' he nodded ''okay I'll be right back'' she left the room Itachi looked at the clothes door ''what is this feeling that I have it is weird' he thought Naruko walked back through the door holding drinks in her hand

Naruko placed the tray on the table ''here you go'' she handed him a cup of tea he nodded ''thank you hey why don't you have some'' he offered she shook head "no thanks i'm not thirsty" she insited he nodded she kept her head down he watched her as he drank his tea

'are you sure that you are alright Naruko you look pale'' he said she gave a weak smile ''I'm fine Itachi really I am fine my head just hurts that's all'' she rubbed hr head a little Itachi nodded he handed her some aspring she bowed her head and popped the aspring

she lowered her head again not wanting to look at him''thank you Itachi so what do you want to do I have to do what you say so what'' Itachi looked at her and with just a blink she found herself pinned to the ground Naruko's eyes got wide with fear in them as Itachi hovered over her

''Ita Itachi what are you doing'' she asked trying to hide the shake that was in her voice Itachi just stared at her for a moment before speaking '' you said that you have to do anything I say so this is what I want to do with you'' Naruko looked up at him sacred she did not know what to do she did not want this she was sacred to get this close to a boy so she did not know what to do he watched her ''what did you mean when you told your ante she knew how you feel about being alone with a guy with no one with you guys'' he softly ask she looked back up at him

she didn't know how to reply she didn't think her voice would work ''I just don't like getting close to a guy because I am a afraid of them'' she said softly as her voice broke Itachi looked at her ''what why are you afraid of guys'' she closed her eye trying to keep the tears in ''because I don't want to get raped like I almost did when I was 13'' sobs broke out Itachi jerked back relising her from his hold he looked down at her in shock "what?" she nodded

he got off of her with a shock on his face she started to cry she sat up and wrapped her arms around herself ''that day I can never forget I wish that it never happen to me why me'' Itachi wrappedd his arms around her and letted her cry ''I'm sorry I did that I am so sorry'' he mummbled softly into her hair ''it's that I don't know if I can trust a guy but it's weird when I'm with you and you holded me in your arms and I did not get scared I just was afraid when you pinned me to the ground" she whimpered "i don't do it again" she smiled at him and nodded "what do we do'' she asked laying her head against his chest ''I don't know but I do not want to do anything that you don't like'' she just smiled at him happily she felt like she could trust him

Naruko's mood damped again ''but my aunt thinks that some thing is going to happen and I am here to make you happy with doing what ever you want if I tell her I did nothing she will be mad at me'' she groaned out Itachi just held her ''well just say some thing did happen to you hey is she your real aunt?'' Naruko shook her head ''no she is not my mom told her to tack care of me but she is just a old friend of my mom my mom though she would sell me or do some thing so if she tells my mom that she sold me my mom and dad will be happy they never loved me they aren't even my real parents so why should I care any more'' she whimpered weakly Itachi looked down at her

''I well I think that you will have nothing to worry about you have a good friend here she will not do anything to make you unhappy'' Itachi tried to resure her ''do you think so well I don't know her whole life is this place so I don't know anything she will do anything for this place and when I say anything I mean anything'' Naruko shrugged ''you mean that she would sell you'' Itachi thought it was just a thought that would never happened Naruko nodded against his chest ''yea but I don't care I can take care of my self I ran away a lot of time and every time they did not find me for a year so I know what it takes to live one the streets so don't worry if I do get sold I will just ran away'' she strongly said Itachi smiled down at her ''if that happens come to me ok I'll help you out with anything that you need help with okay?" she nodded

they laid down and wen to sleep

(morning)

Tsunade looked up to see Naruko walking passed her door ''Naruko come in here will you'' she called out stopping Naruko who turned around and walked in and plopped down into the car ''what is it Tsunade'' she asked Tsunade smiled a very flirty one Naruko raised an eye-brow ''Itachi said that you guys had fun last night what happen between you two'' Tsunade wanted to know Naruko's eyes got wide ''oh nothing I don't kiss and tell you got that'' Tsunade's eyes got wide she stood up and leaned closer to Naruko ''what you kissed and did some thing else did you'' Naruko shook her head

''I am not telling you ok so there I am going back to my room to listen to music bye'' Naruko raced out of the door leaving Tsunade with a wondering mind

(her room)

once she closed her door and fell onto the bed ''what was that why did she ask me about what we did wait why did he tell her that we had fun last night ok we did have fun talking and tell each other about one other but that was it what did he say'' Naruko's mind was running wild

(2 weeks later)

Itachi was sitting at the dinner table when his mom chimed in ''Itachi who are you inviting to your Party a lot of girls or just boys'' she asked looking at her son Itachi looked at her Sasuke sat there listening he was just waiting for Itachi to leave so he can go and get his gift Itachi sighed and answered ''I am inviting my friends and you know I do not have any girl that are me friends ...so why are you asking me my party is in 3 hours I have a lot to do" he got up and left Sasuke smirked and made his way out

(flower house)

Sasuke walked into the building Sakura greeted him with stars in her eyes "Hello what can i do for you?" she asked Sasuke rolled his eyes ''I would like to talk to miss Tsunade'' she nodded ''this way miss" Sasuke followed her down the hallway Sakura gave a knock "Tsunade there is a young man here that wish to talk to you'' Sakura called through the door Tsunade sighed Sasuke walked in Tsunade lifted her head she looked at little confused to see him

she stood up and held out her hand ''hello Uchiha Sasuke what is it that I can do for you'' Sasuke smirked at her "I would like to buy one of your girls here" Tsunade's eyes widen "really well which one would you like?" she asked as she pulled out all of their folders Sasuke smirked ''Naruko'' Tsuande's pen fell from her hands her head snapped up Sasuke could have swore she gave herself whiplash "Naruko is not for sell so you will have to pick someone else" she said Sasuke shook his head "no i will not i want her and she will be my brother's present if i don't get her i will make sure this place get shut down" Tsunade shook her head "no you have to pick someone else" Sasuke shook his head and pulled out his phone "a underage boy here without a adult you think the police would like that" Tsunade gasped

Naruko sat on her bed placing different tones on her guitar when Sakura walked in and gave a bow "Naruko Lady Tsunade wishes to see you" Naruko raised a eye-brow 'what could aunt want at this time?' Naruko thought as she walked down the hallway "Auntie what is it i have homework to do?" Naruko said as she walked through the door only to stop in her tracks as she spotted tears streaming down Tsunade's cheeks she ran over wrapping her arms around Tsunade's shoulders "Auntie what's wrong?" she asked she heard Tsuande say something under her breath "what was that?" Tsunade lifted her head "Naruko you have to leave" Tsunade weakly said Naruko looked down at her like she was crazy "what are you talking about i'm not going anywhere" Naruko said happily Tusnade shook her head "no Naruko you've been sold" those words hit Naruko hard making her reliase her hold on her aunt backing away slowly looking at her in shock "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN SOLD TO WHO!" she screamed at Tsunade Naruko couldn't hold back her anger

''to me'' Naruko spun around and faced Sasuke who was standing there with a smirk on his face Naruko growled '' who are you and why in the world did you buy me I am not apart of this place my aunt just asked me to help out that one night so I am not going any were with you'' she hissed at him Sasuke chuckled''you have to I bought you for my older brother Itachi so come on you are coming with me you got that'' Naruko's eyes go wide ''no fucking way" she then ran out the door and Tsunade the heard her scream she was caught

Sasuke chuckled "all of your things are being collected and brought to my place" Sasuke said Naruko growled at him as she was carried out of the Flower House "AUNTIE TSUNADE!" Naruko screamed Tsunade sat behind her desk shaking as sobs took over

''NARUKO I AM SO SORRY''

(Uchiha house)

Sasuke walked into the house Itachi's friend's weren't there yet which was great for Sasuke ''hey Itachi I have some thing for you'' Itachi turned and looked at his little brother who was standing there with a evil pride filled smirk which made his raise an eye-brow ''what is it'' he asked Sasuke chuckled and went back outside the door and grabbed a rope and began to dragged Naruko into the house Itachi's eyes got wide Naruko sat on the ground crying and made "Sasuke what is this?" Itachi could figure out what was going on he was in shock "you said you had fun with her so i bought her happy birthday Itachi" Sasuke pulled the rope making her moved so she was in front of Itachi he leaned down and untied her she growled and shot up trying to make a break to the door whens he was pushed back into the ground she growled and crouched down her nails grew into claws everyone's eyes got wide and Sasuke got ready to fight Naruko's shirt was cut so you could see her breast and the mark on her stomach someone came up and hit Naruko knocking her out Itachi picked her up and took her to his room "what happened?" he whispered he laid her down on his bed Naruko eyes opened once she was placed on the bed

they looked at each other "you got beaten up badly out there...you didn't tell me you were a demon" Itachi said as he ran his hand through her hair Naruko slapped his hand away and sat up she growled Itachi sighed "I'm sorry this happen to you" Itachi said Naruko chuckled coldly "i don't want to be here your stupid thing call a brother i hate with my life got that i'm going home" she snapped as she got out of the bed and headed to the door Itachi grabbed her arm stopping her "you can't" Naruko turned around "why not" she hissed "My brother said if you go back the flower house will be shut down" Naruko's eyes got wide "what?" she whispered Itachi nodded "Yes he said that it was the only way to get you he told her if she didn't sell you to him he would get the flower house shut down she tried everthing to change his mind but she couldn't" Naruko started to cry she fell to her knees and her both of her hands cover her face Itachi got down on to his knees and wrapped his arms around her tight trying to comfort her ''Naruko I am so sorry but I can't do any thing for you'' Itachi said into her hair Naruko lifted her head "so i'm now your slave thats what Sasuke said" he looked down at her with saddest in his eyes because she was right she was now his "I'm sorry but yes you are i'm sorry Naruko"

Naruko whimpered ''I want to go home i...'' She was cut off Itachi pressed his lip to her's roughly her eyes closed she melted into the kiss and return the kiss they stayed like that for a while they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes he pulled her to her feet and walked out of his room ''come on I'll take you to your room my brother had all of your stuff brought here so you will have all of your things and your clothes here you go you should get to sleep" they came to a door "Here" Naruko nodded

''good night Itachi-sama'' she weakly whimpered as she walked into her new room and closed the door Itachi felt his heart break with quilt when she called him that he walked back to his room and got ready for bed

(morning)

Itachi got out of bed haven't slept at all last night as his mind was on Naruko he let out a deep sigh and walked to Naruko's room and walked in the sight in front of him was he dare say cute Naruko was curled up much like a fox under the blanket he walked over and shook her shoulder ''Naruko its time to get up come on Naruko come on'' Naruko groaned and rolled away from him "No mom i leave me alone" she mummbled Itachi shook his head "Naruko come on I'm not your mom" Itachi said but she still didn't moved "i don't want to get up" she whined and she curled more into her blanket Itachi shook his head and started thinking about how he should wake her up he leaned over and kissed her Naruko's eyes popped opened in shock before closing and kiss back Itachi pulled away "awake now?" she nodded "yes i'm up" she mutter glaring at him he nodded "come on its time for breakfast" Naruko nodded and followed Itachi out of her room they walked into the dinning room Naruko noticed Sasuke and a man and women

"Goodmoring Mom Dad Sasuke" Itachi greeted the women smiled brightly at him "Morning Itachi" Sasuke greeted sending a smirk at Naruko who glared at him "Morning Honey" his mom greeted brightly and warmly to her son Naruko looked at her she seemed really nice "Good morning son...oh and hello there you must be the girl Sasuke told us about" his father said Naruko nodded "well don't worry Itachi is nice you guys aren't doing anything back are you?" Naruko blushed "no sir nothing bad" Naruko softly said

Itachi's mom smiled "you so sweet Itachi you better take good care of this girl" His mom warned Itachi nodded "Yes mother" Itachi said his mom moved to Naruko "come sit down you are now apart of this family" she chimed warmly Naruko smiled and sat down at the table "thank you" Naruko mumbled "so what are your guy's plans today?" their dad asked "well we have to go to school but i'm thinking about taking Naruko out" Itachi commented Naruko looked at him "do you two go to the same school?" she asked Naruko shook her head "no sure i go to a all girl school but i get out earlier so i'll be waiting for him to get out" Naruko said "Itachi she is a keeper" Sasuke shook his head "I have to get ready for school excuse me" Naruko bowed her head and left "Itachi will take you so you won't get hurt" his mom said Naruko nodded "okay mandma" "oh just call me Mikoto" she waved her hand Naruko smiled "okay Mikoto" Naruko left to her room "Oh Itachi she is a doll" Mikoto gushed over Naruko Itachi smiled when she came back down she was in a minim skirt and that was black and silver some as the shirt she had her up in a high ponytail she had silver eye shadow on and silver lipstick on Itachi and Sasuke looked at her Sasuke started to drool and Itachi's eyes got big Naruko smiled "Ready Itachi?" Naruko asked he nodded and followed her out the house

they walked down the street "whats the name of your school?" Itachi finally asked "Black rose school for girls" Naruko chimed brightly as she danced around on the sidewalk Itachi watched her "i head of that school its a demon school" she nodded "Yes it is and i go there to help me control the demon power i have" she explained Itachi nodded "here we are" they came to the gate "Hey Naruko come on we're fighting today" a girl shouted "Cool i'm coming...bye Itachi i'll see you after school" Naruko said as she ran to a girl wit cat eyes and ears and tail Itachi watched in amazement as fox ears and tails popped out and her eyes turned red she turned around and wave before walking int the school

(black rose school)

her friend turned to Naruko and smiled brightly ''hey Naruko who was that boy you were with'' she asked Naruko tilted her head ''oh that's Itachi I live with him his brother bote me for him and well his family treat me like about of the family it's great but he is the only one who knows about the kyuubi and me'' Naruko excitedly explained her friend's eyes were wide "Oh wow you live with him and thats just wow do you like him?" Naruko thought about it "i do but i don't know if he likes me i mean he kissed me twice but i don't know" her friend giggled "i thin that's his way of telling you he likes you" Naruko giggled and they race to called


	2. Chapter 2 flower house

CHAPTER 2

(Itachi school)

''come on Itachi schools over come on''

''ok coming uh''

''hey guys there is this really hot girl in a uniform at the gate come on she is hot''

'' Naruko''

'' Itachi so this is your school I like it you have both boys and girls here I like it''

''Naruko''

he went to graped her hand to get her out but he was to late every boy pushed him way and surround her and she was scared she then jumped into the air and landed right in front of Itachi she giggled and smiled at him he then graped her hand an pulled her through the boys

''hey Itachi why are you taking the cutest''

''because she is my girlfriend and you dogs are not allowed to drool you got that''

''what your girlfriend''

''yes so leave her alone if you don't you will have to answerer to me you got that you animals''

They all nodded

''come on Naruko''

''why did you call me your girlfriend''

She asked there was a blush across her face

''well I just did not like that all of those boys were drooling over you I just did not like it not at all''

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

''oh great''

''what is it Itachi''

''ITACHI honey there you are we have been looking for you''

the girls rapt there arms around him

''hey get you hands off of him''

''who are you and no we will not why should we lisen to you''

''well if you want to keep your face I think you should''

her claws came out

''so I think that you should so I will say it again get your hands off of him now''

the girl ran away Naruko just smiled

''I see that you got Jealous''

''well I just''

''I liked that you don't want a girl to have her hands on me I like that about you and thank you so much I think that I will be left a lone now and they wrote get near me now thank you so much''

''your welcome come on lets get back to your places''

''not just yet we are going some where''

''ok then where are we going''

''not telling''

''the flower house Itachi what are we doing here''

she ask sad

''we are here to see your aunt ok so come on''

''aunty Tsunade are you here''

Tsunade's head snapped out of the door to see Naruko and tears come running down her face and she ran to Naruko with open arms she hugged Naruko so tight that you could not breath

''aunty Tsunade''

''Naruko are you ok''

''yes I am Itachi and his family is very nice but I stall don't like Sasuke he is mean''

''ha ha that's my girl so how was school''

''it was great today we got to fight and I won every mach it was great the teacher said that I was the best fighter there that they had I ten years that is so cool''

''yes it is I am so happy that you are happy but I am also sad that you are not here not being woken up by your music being so loud I am so sad here with out you''

''I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do but I will come by every day after school with Itachi-sama alright''

''wait did you call him Itachi-sama''

''yes I am his slave I have to do what he says Sasuke did buy me so I am Itachi-sama's to do as he wishes''

Tsunade looked at her with shock eyes

''wow I have never heard you talk like that I mean you wont even lisen to your mom or dad''

''well they can die for all I care they are not my real parents to so why should I care about them''

''wow you have grown up a lot have you''

''yes I am not a baby any more oh an I am thinking of getting a tattoo''

''what why''

''well I want some thing cool like a nine tailed fox''

Tsunade eyes got wided

''like that one in me''

''how did you know about that''

''mom and dad told me that is when they started to call me Demon so yes and I like having a Demon in me well now me and the demon are one oh and I also know that name of the fox its name is Kyuubi ok so there well bye well I will come by later ok''

''mom dad we are home ok''

''Sasuke what happen to you''

''fan girls are scary Sakura Ino and a lot of other girls''

''come on Sasuke lets me see your wounds''

''why are you helping me I though you hated me''

''well I do but I think that I should put that be hide me so lets be friends''

''yea''

he sat still as she looked at his wounds and red light came out of her hands and the wound started to heal

''wow what was that''

'' that was charka that I got when I became a demon it helps me a lot''

''thanks''

she giggle and smiled at him

''kids it is time for dinner come on''

''coming come on Sasuke Itachi''

''Itachi you have a guest here to see you''

''Kakashi what are you doing here''

''I moved back here''

''I just came bye to say see you at school''

''ok bye''

''Itachi guess what I am going to going to your school starting tomorrow and the people from your school came over to my school and asked me to come over to your school so I am going to be going to your school and they talked to the people at my school and they said that I would be a good choose to go there because they are thinking of joining the schools together''

''what so you are going to go to my school''

''yes and if I give the school a good aver the two schools will become one big school but of cose there will be a part of the school that humans are not a and it will be for only us demons''

''Wow''

(next day)

''Naruko come on get up we have to get to school so come on''

''not now Itachi I don't want to get up''

'' I'll give you a kiss if you get up''

''ok I'll get up''

'' you did and you get this''

she rapt her arms around his neck

''come on you have to get ready for school so come on get dress I'll be waiting out side of the door for you''

she open the door to see Itachi with a smirk across his lip

''what are you looking at me like that''

''come on we have to get going''

''I am coming''

''hey why do you have your tail and ears out''

''I want to''

(Itachi school)

''students we have one of the girls from black rose school here to day so places make her feel welcome and here she is''

''hello every one my name is Naruko Uzumaki it is a honor to be here at your school''

''Kakashi you will be showing are around and helping her find her classes''

''man Kakashi you get to be with a demon hottie hey if you don't want her do you think you could get me her number''

''Naruko my name is Kakashi an I am here to help you through out the day''

''it is nice to meet you Kakashi an thank you''

''come on so where do you live''

''oh I live with Itachi-sama''

''what you live with Itachi''

''yes I was his birthday present so I must do what he asked me to do''

''wow so what has he have you do with him''

''oh nothing like that he does kiss me but that is it nothing more but his family treats me like I am a guess they are so nice I like living with them but I wish I was stall with my aunt at the flower house''

''what who is your aunt''

''Tsunade but I had to be sold if she did not sell me she would have lost the flower house

and I do not want her to lose it so I am now with Itachi''

''oh that is so sad that happen to you''

''its ok I am fine and I am happy that I am living with Itachi-sama''

''hey Naruko over here this is your first class with me''

''ok thank you Kakashi''

''ok class today we will have miss Naruko from the black rose school here and to watch us today so places buy snatching''

(lunch)

''so what do you thing about our school''

''it is great I wish I was going here but I do love going to the black rose school''

''what will they do if you tell they what a good school this is''

''well they will join together so the girls will be going here but they will be at the other end of the school so there will be dorms for the girls to stay the night''

''so there are going to be two about of the school''

''yes they are going to make it so that there will be dorms for both sides of the school and there are going to be seperted classes demon class and human class demon dorm and human dorm ok so they will have to close the school down for like a couple of weeks so they can get every thing ready for us demons and every thing else''

''wow that is so cool''

''yes it will be''

''hey Naruko when is your birthday''

''uh oh it will be in three weeks''

''wow how old will you be''

''I will be 17 why do you ask''

''I was just wrundering''

''how old are you Kakashi''

''I am 19 and I think that Itachi turn 18''

''yes I did so Naruko what do you have plan for you birthday''

''nothing I am doing nothing I have no friends and well I don't think that I should have a birthday people just want me dead so what is the point of have one''

''what that is just not right not having a party on your birthday''

''well I just don't think that people would what to come''

''right no human what about your friends that are demons''

''what are you getting at Itachi-sama''

''oh nothing I was just saying that you said that you had no friends what about the girls that I saw you with yesterday ok so there you do have friends''

''yes I do but the humans just like them because they are pretty and not who they are and what they are they just want some one to make some one else Jealous and that is it after they get the girl they really want they throw the demon girl away and never to look at her again''

''how do you know that''

''it happen to me before so there''

''what why would some one do that to you''

''I am just not pretty that is all''

''no your wrong you are to pretty and smart and kind and sweet you are lovelying to''

''Itachi-sama why do you call a monster like me all that nice things which I am not very boy said that to me at my old home so what is the point of even''

''that is enough''

Itachi slam his hands one the table''

''Itachi-sama you do not have to get upset about that it is all true and you don't have to be nice to me but I am happy that you are''

''Naruko you are the must beautiful girl in the whole world and you are the nieces and sweetest ok so don't you ever say things that are not true you got that''

''Itachi-sama but''

''no buts you got that''

''yes Itachi-sama I will not say a thing that is not true to you ever again''

''good and stop calling me Itachi-sama''

''ok Itachi-kun''

''there that is good''

she giggled

''so do you like music''

''I love music I was in band before my mom and dad made me move here''

''what you were in a band''

''yes I was''

''what was your band name''

''the demon girls''

''what that was you I heard you guys no the radio you guys rock''

''thank you I will call them up and tell them that''

(after school)

''well I have to get to the black rose school and tell them''

''ok we will be out here waiting for you''

''ok thanks guys I will be right back ok''

''hey Kakashi I am going to throw a party for her''

''but we will have to get her out of the house to get every thing ready and we do have three weeks''

''yea I got a good idea I will take her out shopping for about two hours would that be good''

''yea''

(inside the school)

''so what is YUKI MOON school like''

''it is great and it is really nice and the teacher there are nice as well I love it''

''ok then I think that we are going to bring the school together''

''ok bye''

''Itachi- kun they are going to bring the two schools together''

''what''

''yea it is going to be great oh and Itachi-kun I what to get some thing''

''what is it''

''I want to get that tattoo I was talking about with my aunty''

''what ok when do you want to get it''

''I was thinking tomorrow since we wrote have school for a couple of weeks''

''ok''

''wait hold the phone you are going to get a tattoo''

''yea''

''you don't even have piercing''

''yes I do it is just that I just did not put them in today I have my belly my eyebrow and both of my ears all the way up piercing''

''what you do''

''yes I do why is that so weird''

''well I just though a girl like you would not have things like that''

''well I am sweet but I am also a rocker''

''what''

''yes I would I be in a band if I was not a rocker''

''good point''

''well I will see you tomorrow guys''

''ok bye Kakashi''

''come on lets get home''

''ok I am so happy''

''why are you happy''

''well for a lot of thing like having you with me and having a friends and having some one that loves me a lot my aunty Tsunade''

''what about me I love you a lot to''

''what''

''yes I do and I will always love you with my heart''

''wow thank you Itachi-chan I love you to''

a smile came across his face happy that she felt like that

''come on we have to get home''

''yea come on''

(next day)

''Itachi get up you sayed you would take me to get my tattoo come on''

''um''

his arms shout up and pulled her down

''hey what are you doing in my room''

''I was trying to get you up so get up and get dress and let me go so I can get dress''

''ok I will see you in a little while''

''alright''

Itachi got dress and head to Naruko's room he open the door to see she had no shirt on his eyed balled her body it was prefaced

''uh ITACHI-KUN YOU PREVERT GET OUT OF MY ROOM''

''sorry about that''

''hey Itachi what was that did you do some thing''

''I walked in on her why she was getting dress''

''you saw her naked''

''well just her top half why Sasuke don't tell me you like her''

''what no way''

''what ever''

the door opened she walked out in a skin tight black belly shirt with foxy writing across and navy black baggy pants on

''Sasuke Itachi-perv''

''well come on Naruko lets go get your tattoo''

''wait you are getting a tattoo''

''yeah so come on pervert-chan''

''hey don't call me that ok that is not nice''

''well then you should have not walked in on my why I was getting dress you got that''

''I said I was sorry and here we are come on let's get your tattoo''

''hello there how many I help you''

''yes I would like to get a tattoo''

''what kind would you like and do you have a picture of what you want''

''yes I do here I would like a big fox with nine tails with red eyes and it have a collar with the name Kyuubi on it and I would like to look at what you guys have I might get one on my chest''

''ok were would you want the fox''

''um I was thing on my lower back would that be ok''

''yes that would be ok come with me sit right here and I will get started on it for you''

''yea''

(40 minents later)

''there it is done go look''

''wow thanks that is what I wanted thanks''

''here this is a book with all of our tattoos that you might like so come back any time if you find one you like''

''ok thanks come on pervert-chan''

''hey I told you to stop calling me that''

''fine so what do you think''

''I like it''

''come on I want to go show my aunty''

''aunt Tsunade I want to show you my tattoo''

''what you got the tattoo''

''yes look''

''wow it looks great''

''thanks or and Kyuubi said that you should be nice to my mom an dad for some resin I don't know why''

''wait you can talk to the fox''

''yes she is like the friend I never had''

''I am happy that I have her with me''

''wait the fox is a her I toughed it was a boy''

''good job Tsunade you get the Kyuubi mad''

''what I am sorry''

''well I a going to then coffee ok bye''

''hey Tsunade I what some help I am planning a party for Naruko for her birthday so do you want to help''

''yes I would love to help you so she told you when her birthday was''

''yes so what does she like''

''well she loves owls and water lilys''

''ok thank so the day of her birthday I am taking her out shopping why my friend Kakashi and her friends and my parents and you put up every thing and get every thing ready I am going to give you guys 2 hours''

''yes ok well I have to get back to work''

(the day of her birthday)

''Naruko come on we are going shopping ok so come on''

''ok just let me take a shower ok I will be right out''

when she got out of the shower she found a belly shirt that was black with a pink skull with the word evil on it in red and black pants with skulls on them and fish hands nets gloves (they are things that you can get at hot topic) and high heel boots she put them on

''wow I like this Itachi-chan I am ready to go''

''uh wow''

he looked at her in the clothes he picked out for her but the thing that wowed him the must was had make up on not the black kind but she had red lipstick and pick eyes shadow

''do you like it''

All he could do was nodded she giggled at him

''so why are we going shopping''

''well I would like to get some things and I would like you to get some stuff you never go shopping and I know this really great dark teens shop were there are a lot of gothic stuff so come on we are going to have some fun''

''wow this is the shop you were talking about''

''yes go an find some things that you would like and you can get as much as you want''

''really yes cool''

she went through the whole story and they lefted with about 5 bags

''thank you Itachi-kun and to show my thanks come here''

he got close to her she was to his face thanks to her high heels boots she pressed her lips to his and rapted her arms around his neck he kissed back''

''come on now lets get you some things ok so were do you want to go''

''well lets go get some thing to eat''

''ok come on lets go''

''come on lets go home it is 5;00pm we lefted at 2;00pm''

''ok''

they got back to the house

''come on oh close your eyes''

she closed her eyes

''ok open then''

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUKO''

every one yelled

''what the Itachi what is this''

''it is your birthday so me and everyone made this for you''

''wow thank you''

she jumped and raped her arms around Itachi's waist and kissed him

''come on guys let partyed''

''yeah hey Naruko''

''what is it aunty Tsunade''

''there is some thing that I have for you or should I say four of them''

she moved out of the way and there stand Naruko's band

''guys Star Moon Earthy Light guys''

''hey there Blood Snow Queen''

''guys thank you Tsunade thank you''

''it was nothing hey here play something for every one''

''yea ok every one''

**he was a boy she was a girl **

**can I make it any more ****obvious**

**he was a punk she did ballet **

**what more can I say **

**he wanted her she never tell **

**secretly she want him as well **

**but all of her friends stuck up the nose **

**they had a problem with his baggy clothes**

**he was a skater boy she said see yea later boy **

**he wasn't good enough for her **

**she had a pretty face but her head was up in space **

**she needed to come back down to earth **

**5 years for now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all **

**she turns on T.v guess who she sees **

**skater boy rocking up MT.V she calls up her friends **

**they already know and they all got ticks to see his show **

**she tags along and stands in the crowed looks up at the man that she turn down **

**he was a skater boy she said see yea later boy he wasn't good enofe for her**

**now his a super star slaming on his contor does your pretty face see what he's wroth**

**he was a skater boy she said see yea later boy he wasn't good enofe for her **

**now his a super star slaming on his contor does you pretty face see what he's wroth**

**sorry girl but you missed out well tough luck that boys mine now we are more then just good friends**

**this is how the story ends **

**to bad you could't see the man that boy could be **

**there is more that meets the eye**

**I see the soul that is in side **

**He's just a boy I just a girl can I make it any more ****obvious**

**We are in love haven't you heard how we rock each others world **

**I meet the skater boy I said see yea later boy **

**I be back stage after the show **

**I be at his studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you use to know **

**I meted the skater boy I said see you later boy I be back stage after the show **

**I be at his studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you use to know **

''wow that was great who knew you could sing like that

''thanks


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

'' so what did you think Itachi are you in shock''

''wow you were great I did not know you could sing like that or play like that

''thank you there is a lot of things that you don't know about me

she rapted her arms around his neck and gave him and kiss he put his hand on her waist pulling her closer to him and deeped the kiss

''wow look at the dragon queen I see you got over your fear of boys

''hey you guys don't have to be mean now why would I be afraid of Itachi he is to nice sweet and cute tell my why

''well you told us that you would never get a near there boy friend after that boy almost got his way with you

''well didn't so there now drop it now

''so what do you want to do now

''I know lets play truth or dare

every one got into a circle

''Star you go first

''ok Moon truth or dare

''um truth

''ok have you gone all the way with you boyfriend

''yes I have

''wow did it hurt''

every one moved closer to her but not Naruko she stayed where she was look like she did not want to know and she was sad

''yes it did but not a lot ok um earthy truth or dare

''truth

''ok lets see do you like girls or are you bi and if you do like a girl who is it

''well I do like girl and I like Light

''what you like me

''yea

''ok Light your turn

''ok Ichigo truth or dare

''dare

Itachi looked at Naruko wounding why she was called Ichigo

''ok I dare you to freach kiss Itachi for 5 mintes

''what

they both said together

''yea what is the big deal Ichigo just sit in his lap and kiss him

she got up and walked over to Itachi and got into his lap they locked eyes but she then pressed her lips to his and she rapted her arms around his waist he asked for a enterness she gave it to him

''ok guys that is enough with that we didn't say give him a lap dance

she was about to get up but Itachi pulled her back into his lap

''stay here ok

''uh that is so cute our little Naruko it so cute as a uke

''my turn Moon truth or dare

''um dare me ok

''ok well lets see I dare you to kiss Earthy ok so go on

''what me kiss Earthy

''yes go on lets see you guys kiss

''no I like Light and I am not going to kiss moon

''same with me but not liking Light

''fine then Moon I dare you to kiss Star

''ok fine

''ok every one it is getting late it is time to all go to bed

''ok good night every one see you tomorrow ok at the caffe

''good night Rose Mr. Uchiha Sasuke Itachi

she was about to open her door when Itachi graped her a picked her up

''ech Itachi what are you doing

''you are going to sleep in my room tonight

''what why

''because I want you to been with me tonight

''but Itachi what will your brother an parents think if the see us

''I don't care come on we have to sleep

''Itachi put me down right now

but he did not lisen but went to his room with her in his arms with a grin

''come on now are you trying to say that you don't want to be with me that makes me sad you know that

''what no its not that I want to be with you but I don't know I just feel sacred a little

''don't worry I will not do any thing until you are ready ok so there is nothing for you to be sacred about ok my love

she nodded they got to his room

''well lets get some sleep ok we

(the next day)

''Itachi get up come on ITACHI get up

''no I am not getting up

she then got a idea she got on top of him an pulled the cover off of him he had no shirt so that was good she started to licking him charts

''what the hell why are you doing

''getting you up

''alright I'm up

''you taste good you know that Itachi

''uh what do you taste like

''I don't know why would I know how I taste you will just have to find out one day

''oh why don't I find out right now

he pushed her back into the bed and got on top of her and lifted her shirt to see she had no bar on that was good as well he licked the valley of her breast her bit her lip to hold back the moan.

''you taste like honey that's nice I should taste you all one day

her face turn bright red

''get off of me so I can go to my room

''alright but come right back here alright

''fine what ever you say master

she walked out of the room only to come face to face with her band the were all smirking at her

''why are you coming out of Itachi's room

''I stayed with him last night and nothing happen if that is what you guys are thinking

''oh really is that so what ever we know that nothing happen because we did not hear screaming from the room

she then turn bright red she ran back to her room and then back to Itachi's where her band was in the next room

''Itachi I'm back''

arms came round her

''mine no one can have you''

''yes your that is what I am and that makes me happy''

''me to come on lets go get some thing to eat''

''alright''

when they got down stairs all of her friends had a evil look at there faces Naruko sat in Itachi's lap ever one watched them

''why is every one looking at us like that''

Itachi asked as her popped some food into Naruko's mouth

''why is she in your lap and why are you guys feeding each other''

''why not it is fun and what ever Itachi says I have to do''

she said popping food into his mouth

''hey Naruko come on lets go out us you and Itachi what do you say''

''what do you say Itachi I would like to go and have you with me''

''alright lets go''

''alright come on''

as they walked Itachi and Naruko notce that they were not heading to the movie

''hey what gives''

''we have to pick up Kakashi he call and want to came with us''

''alright''

''hey Kakashi open the door let us in''

''hey there guys come in I will be out in a minemt''

''alright''

Star nodded to the Moon who graped Itachi and Naruko and throw them into the closet

''hey what the hell is going on let us out now guys''

''no not until you guys do it''

''what hell no we will not do that to get out''

''then you will be in there for a long time''

''Itachi have fun with her''

''Kakashi you are so die when we get out of here and I know what I am going to put on your tome stone''

''and what is that Itachi''

''basterd''

''hey that's hurts all you have to do is make you scream in pleaser is that so hard''

Naruko blush

''Moon Star Earthy Light I will kill you when I get out of here and know one will beable to know who you guys are when they find your bobies got that''

''all you have to do is have Itachi fuck you and sream out his name''

''guys let us out please''

Naruko bagged on the door begging

''I hate it when you beg Naruko''

Light said Naruko then got a idea

''Kakashi I'll give you a kiss with toung if you let us out''

the door then slammed open Naruko walked up to him and sticked her tongen into Kakashi's month and started kissing him

''there thank you Kakashi''

she turn to her band who where is conrroe

''I told you that I would hurt you

Star Moon Earthy Light


	4. note

Hi readers i know its been forever since i've update and i've done anything to this story. Well tonight i've been looking through and i'm going to be rewriting so it makes more sense and works better and i'm hoping its a better story so thank you for those who liked my story


End file.
